


No hacen falta alas para volar

by clumsykitty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Merry Christmas, OS, Protective Steve, Semi AU, Stony - Freeform, Tony Feels, Wings things, Wingverse, mcu - Freeform, this story is a gift
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsykitty/pseuds/clumsykitty
Summary: Steve casi pierde un ala al proteger a Tony. Tony no sabe qué sentir al respecto. ¿Quién podría fijarse en él cuando no tiene alas para volar?Esta historia es un obsequio de Navidad.





	No hacen falta alas para volar

**Author's Note:**

> Bajo el prompt de "En medio de una pelea, Steve resulta herido al proteger a Tony, y casi pierde una de sus alas. Días antes habían tenido una discusión tras la confesión de Steve, y Tony finalmente decide dejar sus miedos atrás y conversar seriamente con él sobre sus propios sentimientos y su amor correspondido." He traído esta historia de obsequio con mucho cariño.
> 
> ¡Feliz Navidad, Alessandra Francesetti!

**NO HACEN FALTAN ALAS PARA VOLAR**

* * *

 

 

 _Te amo_  
_Desde el primer momento en que te vi_  
_Y hace tiempo te buscaba_  
_Y ya te imaginaba así._  


_Te amo_  
_Aunque no es tan fácil de decir,_  
_Y defino lo que siento_  
_Con estas palabras_  
_Te amo_

Te amo, Franco de Vita.

 

 

 

Raza le miró con malicia mientras sus alas eran estiradas por completo, mostrando todas sus hermosas plumas rojas, blancas y café rojizo algo empolvadas por estar encerrado en una cueva en Afganistán. Sus manos estaban atadas con grilletes encadenados que estiraban sus brazos hacia el techo de roca como sus pies al suelo formando una perfecta X con sus alas formando una diagonal por aquellas manos herejes que sujetaron sus huesos salvajemente.

—¿No quieres hacer ese misil?

—No lo haré.

—Lo harás.

—No.

El terrorista sonrió, pidiendo en su idioma algo a uno de los suyos. Tony abrió sus ojos de par en par cuando notó el cuchillo afilado que suele usarse para cortar carne aproximarse de la mano de Raza a su ala derecha que hizo sacudir pero que los demás guerrilleros impidieron que moviera para alejarla de aquella peligrosa arma.

—No, no, no, nononononononono… ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Tony miró hacia el techo con lágrimas en los ojos gritando hasta quedarse ronco. Plumas sueltas manchadas de sangre fueron flotando frente a su vista. Pidió clemencia, piedad a oídos que se hicieron sordos hasta dejar mutiladas sus alas, sin plumas en los huesos y cartílagos. Hasta entonces lo dejaron caer, sobre una cama de todas sus plumas, sangre y polvo que le hicieron llorar por sus alas rotas al haber sido sujetas con tanta fiereza mientras eran cortadas. Raza sujetó sus cabellos que tiró para que le mirara, paseando el cuchillo ahora cubierto de sangre por su mejilla.

—¿Harás el misil?

—… sí.

Frente a él, Ho Yinsen se cubría la boca con una mano para que no le escucharan sollozar.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_Años después…_

 

 

—Yo sé que tenemos que proteger al planeta como Vengadores que somos, pero —Clint se tronó los huesos del cuello con un suspiro— ¿Una gelatina rosa gigante? ¿Es en serio?

_—Solo haz tu parte, Cerebro de Pájaro._

—Uf, ¿tengo opción?

Barton abrió sus alas cobrizas que se agitaron al momento de lanzarse en picada desde aquella orilla del edificio desde donde había atestiguado como un monstruo interdimensional que parecía una enorme gelatina rosa ambulante, se pegaba a edificios devorando autos, árboles y lo que en su lento pero imparable paso hubiera. Preparó sus flechas, apuntando una hacia esa masa no uniforme y gelatinosa con el fin de probar si la bala expansiva que se clavó con la flecha servía, cosa que no funcionó para su pesar, alejándose de inmediato antes de que un intento de brazo baboso tratara de comerlo.

—¡Retuvo la flecha! ¡Escucho sus ideas, muchachos!

_—Vuelve con Black Widow, Hulk entrará._

—¡Entendido, Cap!

Un rugido hizo sonreír al arquero antes de abrir sus ojos al ver esa mole rabiosa en color verde hundirse y perderse en el vientre flácido de la masa gelatinosa que gruñó como si le hubiera provocado indigestión, que era lo más que pudo hacerle el gigante. Lanzó un suspiro, esperando por el Quinjet que le recogió en el aire, entrando a la nave para vendarse un hombro herido mientras esperaba por más ideas del equipo. Aquella gelatina estaba avanzando hacia el centro de Estocolmo lenta pero invencible, dejando su rastro baboso tras de sí. Un Helitransporte estaba cerca, disparando sus armas que no hicieron nada. Natasha le sonrió, volviendo su mirada a los controles, hablando por un comunicador con el Capitán América.

—No podemos seguir simplemente disparando o atacando, Capitán.

— _¿Ironman?_

Los silbidos de unos cañones pasaron cerca del Quinjet en dirección a la gelatina monstruosa que abrió su boca para tragarlos, aumentando de tamaño. Thor en el cielo solamente entrecerró sus ojos, moviendo su martillo para llamar a sus relámpagos y ayudar a su amigo para atragantar esa masa con más energía. Los espías entendieron también el mensaje, apuntando los cañones del Quinjet en dirección a esa enorme y deforme boca. Ese monstruo fue creciendo hasta que explotó, liberando a sus prisioneros como llenando toda la ciudad de baba rosa que resbaló de los edificios, casas y comercios al suelo donde fue disipándose mientras los Vengadores celebraban la victoria con un vuelo en grupo, dirigiéndose hacia la brillante armadura roja y dorada de la que sobresalían alas metálicas que brillaron al sol de un atardecer europeo. El Director Fury, en el Helitransporte solamente negó, llamando a los equipos de limpieza y recuperación de daños en tanto sus héroes se marchaban en el Quinjet.

—La próxima vez que nos llamen para resolver un problema con un visitante de otro mundo, hay que preguntar primero cómo es —bromeó Clint en el Quinjet, atravesando el Océano Atlántico— Digo, la vez anterior fue un pulpo que olía a jarabe de tos. Tuve que bañarme tres veces luego de derrotarlo.

—Buena falta te hace —le bromeó Tony, quitándose su casco.

—Ja, gracioso.

—Hemos hecho un excelente trabajo —sonrió Thor, mirando a todos y sacudiendo un poco sus enormes alas amarillas— Son aventuras dignas de contarse en Asgard.

—No creo que se compare a vencer un Gigante de Hielo —opinó Bruce, ya de vuelta como humano.

—Claro que sí, el valor y la inteligencia son dignas de contarse.

—¿Quién es el valor y quién la inteligencia? Tengo mis dudas.

—Tú no eres ninguno de los dos, Clint —bromeó Natasha.

Risas brotaron de todos con los gestos del arquero, mientras que Tony miraba de reojo a Steve Rogers quien estaba al lado de la pelirroja rusa. Miró sus hermosas alas, tan amplias como las de Thor, de gruesas plumas lustrosas que le daban los más increíbles vuelos. Sus alas se encogieron un poco en reacción, dirigiendo su mirada a donde Bruce quien detallaba lo que había sentido dentro de la gelatina interdimensional hasta que le rescataron, brotando de un estómago baboso sin forma que se movía sin sentido. Luego de haber vencido a Loki en Nueva York, su trabajo como Vengadores lejos de calmarse tuvo más demanda. No siempre eran cosas tan aparatosas o peligrosas, algunas veces eran terroristas o simples estudiantes a los que un experimento se les había salido de las manos. Con el respaldo de SHIELD en sus actividades, no habían tenido ya otro momento como con los Chitauri, lo cual agradecían de todo corazón.

—Tony, ¿puedo hablar contigo unos momentos? —pidió Steve al acercarse a él.

—Claro.

Natasha miró al millonario con una sonrisa maliciosa, guiñándole un ojo. Tony negó, caminando a una esquina de la nave con su casco en manos que acarició, esperando por las palabras del rubio.

—¿Y bien?

—Me preguntaba… si tú… bueno, si tenías este fin de semana libre.

—Creo que sí, tendría que preguntarle a Peps. ¿Sucede algo?

—Necesito… um… ayuda con algo.

—¿Ese algo tiene nombre?

—Ya lo sabrás, entonces, ¿a qué hora paso por ti?

Stark parpadeó unos segundos antes de suspirar. Olvidaba que Steve muchas veces hacía gestos caballerosos que podían pasar por cortejos. Pero el Capitán América era un ejemplar único que jamás…

—A las siete estaría bien. Le diré a Jarvis que me recuerde de todas maneras.

—No trabajes tanto en tu taller.

—Tengo que, Capipaleta, hay acciones que debo subir en el mercado.

—Dudo seriamente que esa sea la razón para estar tanto tiempo metido en tu taller.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué piensa la pieza de museo es la razón de mi constante labor?

El rubio se encogió de hombros, sus alas rozando sus costados con un ligero siseo.

—No lo sé, hay algo más. Bueno… entonces nos veremos el fin de semana.

—Claro.

Ayudar a que el vejestorio llamado Steven Grant Rogers se adaptara al mundo moderno era una de las tareas que más gustaba a Tony, luego de que hubieran peleado por diferencias de opinión. Claro que se llevaban mejor, incluso se permitían bromas entre ellos algo pesadas. El castaño suspiró, jugando con su casco con sus alas recogidas. Había presenciado los hermosos vuelos del Capitán América que dejaban a más de uno boquiabierto, no había duda del por qué todas las lindas agentes de SHIELD desplegaban sus alas tratando de conquistarle cuando bajaba a tierra firme. Quitaba el aliento ver esas poderosas como perfectas alas surcar el cielo a una velocidad envidiable que igualaba la que lograba con su armadura si se esforzaba lo suficiente. O espiarle cuando estaba acicalándolas con un esmero que no había visto antes, quizá solo en sí mismo antes de Afganistán. Ahora sus alas estaban siempre ocultas bajo las metálicas, para no dejar ver el estado tan deplorable en que habían quedado cuando le arrancaron las plumas y cortaron algunos trozos de huesos.

—Te toca hacer el informe, Barton.

—¡Nooooo! ¡Nooooooo!

El millonario miró a sus amigos. Natasha tenía unas hermosas alas rojizas y negras que se movían tan sensualmente como la espía. Las de Clint eran negras con toques morados que podían plegarse de una manera que sus caídas en picada eran veloces como peligrosas. Bruce tenía unas alas color café claro suaves pero largas que oscurecían cuando era Hulk, creciendo hasta parecer más de dragón que otra cosa, como el decía en broma. Thor era caso aparte por ser un Asgardiano, la forma de sus plumas era diferente a las de los humanos. Todos ellos volando juntos eran una vista digna que siempre recordar, ya tenía un buen número de videos de sus Vengadores planeando por los cielos de Nueva York mientras los admiraba desde su balcón en la Torre Stark. Tony no volaba con ellos, para eso tendría que dejar la protección metálica. Nadie, salvo Pepper y Rhodey, habían visto el verdadero estado de sus alas. Y nadie más lo haría.

—“ _Señor, hay una alerta de emergencia en Bélgica, han acorralado un grupo extremista altamente armado._ ” —sonó la voz de Jarvis, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Bueno, era de esperarse. Informa a Fury, voy con los demás.

—“ _A la orden, Señor Stark_.”

Llegaron minutos más tarde, todos saliendo del Quinjet para rodear el edificio y capturar a los terroristas en cuestión siguiendo las instrucciones del Capitán América. Casi era como hacerlo con los ojos cerrados. Hulk rompía paredes, Natasha y Clint entraban a hurtadillas para noquear cabezas, Thor los distraía aparentemente tratando de electrocutarlos, el Capitán cerrándoles el paso hacia el techo. Ironman subiendo desde el lobby, cerrando sistemas para localizar su número exacto, liberando los rehenes. En una hora ya habían terminado con la misión, revisando el edificio. Tony bajó hasta el sótano en el cuarto de generadores y servidores, buscando por cualquier otro dispositivo que se le hubiera pasado. Habían sido algo novatos para enfrentarlos, pero sus intenciones eran realmente peligrosas y lo comprobó cuando una bomba estalló en su espalda sin darse cuenta hasta que fue lanzado contra un muro, con la alarma contra incendios liberando chorros de agua que le empaparon la piel de su espalda quemada.

—¡TONY!

Steve llegó más rápido que todos, buscándole. El sonido de la armadura maltrecha llegó a su oído fino, corriendo hacia el hueco donde estaba.

—¡No te acerques!

—¡Tony! ¡Déjame ayudarte!

—¡HE DICHO QUE NO TE ACERQUES!

Un ladrillo fue lanzado contra el escudo del rubio que levantó para evadirlo, confundido por la actitud del millonario, girándose ansioso sin saber qué hacer. El fuego ya estaba extinto y el agua pronto paró una vez que todo humo cesó. Natasha llegó también preocupada, detrás de ella se aproximó Pepper Potts en su armadura Rescue, haciendo a un lado sin miramientos a Steve al abrirse paso hacia el castaño.

—Tranquilo, Tony, ya estoy aquí. Por favor, Capitán, Agente Romanoff, ¿serían tan amables de salir?

—Pero…

—Steve —la rusa tiró del brazo del rubio, haciendo un gesto con su mentón— Vamos.

Las alas de Pepper se extendieron, envolviendo con ellas a Stark quien se apoyó en sus hombros para salir cojeando. Steve no pudo evitar de mirar de reojo en la salida por el quejido de dolor de Tony al que la rubia respondió con un murmullo, levantando apenas una ala que le dejó ver lo que estaba escondiendo. Humo salía de la espalda de Ironman, algo de piel quemada, aunque no de gravedad si sus ojos no le fallaron. Eso no fue lo que le impactó, sino las alas del castaño que también humearon desprovistas de su protección metálica. Sintió una mirada furiosa, que perteneció a Tony antes de ser cubierto por el ala de Pepper quien se lo llevó de inmediato, dejando al capitán perplejo por lo que había atestiguado. Por eso Stark jamás dejaba su cubierta de alas metálicas, sin ellas, simplemente no podría volar… sus alas…

—Oh, por todos los cielos.

Natasha le aconsejó que jamás dijera palabra alguna, como si nada hubiera pasado. Por los siguientes días todos hicieron como si nunca hubiera estallado una bomba que casi pudo haber matado a Ironman. Nadie preguntó a Tony más tarde por su estadía para recuperarse ni tampoco como estaban sus alas por la explosión, la protección estaba de nuevo en su sitio funcionando igual que siempre. Steve sabía que un fuego de ese tipo hubiera sido no tan peligroso en alas sanas, más las del millonario ya estaban…

—¿Capitán?

—¿Qué sucede, Bruce?

El rubio temió que su indiscreción le costara la cita del fin de semana, pero el sábado temprano tenía a un filántropo, genio, millonario tocando su puerta en su departamento de Brooklyn para ayudarle con esa computadora descompuesta igual que su tableta.

—Tienes manos muy toscas, Stevie.

—Posiblemente.

—Bueno, tienes alas grandes, todo lo demás debe ser así.

—¿Qué?

Tony rió, torciendo sus labios. —Supongo me ofrecerás algo de comer y beber.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Qué será?

—Tenemos una mesa reservada en el mejor restaurante del mundo.

—Debo ver eso.

Steve le sonrió, esperando a que terminara de reparar algo que él muy a propósito había descompuesto por el solo hecho de poder admirar esas manos trabajar afanosas con un silbido acompañando sus movimientos que el castaño ejecutaba como si fuese algún tipo de baile. Adoraba ver a Tony de esa manera, concentrado en aquello que gustaba hacer como si no hubiera un mañana, no contento con que funcionara sino mejorándolo. Cuando terminó, tomó sus cosas para llamarle, saliendo del departamento para ir a un pequeño rincón entre dos callejones donde mesas amplias esperaban sobre un piso maltrecho con velas al no haber electricidad y un hombre de mejillas rojizas tocaba un acordeón entonando melodías en lengua italiana a los comensales que había alrededor. Era un restaurante italiano de corte familiar cuyas mesas y sillas eran dispares al ser una recopilación de los trastos más viejos que pudieron encontrar, pintados, arreglados para funcionar un poco más. Tony miró al rubio algo confundido y luego divertido, eligiendo una mesa que miraba hacia el puente de Brooklyn cuadras más adelante.

—Hermosa vista.

—Me alegra que te guste.

—Tengo que confesar que me has sorprendido, Cap, esto no me lo esperaba.

—¿Qué esperabas de mí?

—No sé —el castaño rió, encogiendo un hombro— Realmente no lo sé.

Cenaron lasagna con un buen vino traído de las campiñas italianas entre hermosas canciones de amor que el hombre con su acordeón tocó para ellos luego de invitarle una copa de vino que pareció encender su espíritu apasionado musical. Steve no le quitaba la vista de encima al millonario, sin perderse detalle alguno de sus gestos o expresiones mientras contaba cual niño explorador sus aventuras por el mundo por los detalles rústicos del restaurante que le hacían recordar sus andanzas como hombre de negocios. Tony se quedó callado, notando esto y bajando su mirada a su postre que picoteó con su salas moviéndose nerviosas.

—Solo he hablado de mí.

—Me gusta que lo hagas.

—Oh, vamos, Steve, no enciendas mi motor egocéntrico.

—Tienes una visión particular del mundo, ves cosas que nadie más.

—¿Estás halagándome?

—Así es.

Stark se mordió un labio, mirando hacia el puente como distractor y excusa para evadir la mirada del capitán sobre su persona.

—Mejor hablemos del fósil que eres.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—Mmmmm, vaya, tengo la oportunidad de oro y no se me ocurre nada.

—Tranquilo, no te morderé.

Tony se removió en su asiento igual que sus alas. —¿Te gusta ser Capitán América?

—Antes no estaba seguro de ello, ahora sí.

—¿Qué cambió?

—Encontré algo que me hizo sentir que valía la pena ser un héroe —respondió el rubio, mirando de arriba abajo al castaño que tosió un poco.

—¿Qué encontraste?

Steve buscó la mano de Tony, quien levantó su mirada hacia él, encogiendo sus alas.

—Te encontré a ti, Tony. Quiero decirte…

—No.

—Tony, estoy enamorado de ti.

—No.

—¿Tony?

—No, tú no… tú no estás enamorado de mí.

—¿De qué…?

—Ya sé que está pasando aquí —el millonario se acomodó su traje bajando su mirada de nuevo— Sé que viste mis alas, sé que son horribles y que seguramente te parecieron asquerosas, pero no has dicho nada porque eres un niño bueno, así que para que no me sienta mal vienes a decirme que te gusto para que olvide que sabes mi secreto. No puedo volar. Idiota no soy, aunque lo parezca. Un hombre con tus alas jamás buscaría de pareja a alguien como yo.

—Tony —Steve gruñó, sus alas agitándose— Yo no…

—¡Sí, tú sí! —Stark se levantó de golpe, quitándose la servilleta del regazo y alejándose de la mesa— No quiero migajas, no quiero tu compasión. Yo solo pude salir de ahí, yo solo pude atravesar el desierto, pude cambiar Industrias Stark sin ayuda de nadie. Puedo pelear como cualquiera de ustedes, aunque no use alas verdaderas.

—Tony, espera…

—Lo que menos necesito es que te burles de mí.

—¿Tony? ¡Tony! ¡TONY!

Steve quiso seguir al millonario, pero el hombre con el acordeón se lo impidió, alcanzándole por un codo y negando antes de hablarle.

—Es una ave herida que no escuchará palabras en estos momentos. Cuando las alas están rotas, no hay consuelo que sirva.

—¿Hasta cuándo?

—Paciencia, si salió huyendo es porque en su interior sabía la verdad de tus palabras. Siempre escapamos de la verdad cuando ésta nos asusta.

—Tony…

—Vendrá a ti, solo ten paciencia.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué.

Tony no salió de su taller hasta que Rhodey fue a sacarlo so pena de cortar todos los circuitos eléctricos de la Torre Stark y enviar a Jarvis a los servidores de Suiza. El castaño no le quiso decir la verdadera razón para ocultarse tantos días, prefiriendo decir que no se había dado cuenta otra vez de que estaba trabajando tanto. Su desayuno con el Coronel se vio interrumpido por un llamado de la Agente Hill para una nueva misión, una célula de HYDRA que habían encontrado en el desierto australiano. La misión era más difícil, Fury les recomendó a todos mantenerse siempre en contacto y no desobedecer órdenes. Stark agradeció el silencio que le rodeó por parte de los Vengadores, si Steve había abierto el hocico para decir algo lo ignoraba. Bruce le animó al verlo inusualmente silencioso, pidiéndole que no se apartara de su lado cuando todos salieron con los primeros ataques al Quinjet, poderosos cañones que le correspondieron desactivar.

—¡Vengadores, unidos!

—Querías algo más interesante que una gelatina gigante, ahí lo tienes, Clint —comentó Nat.

—Yo y mis deseos.

La mente de Tony estaba en otro lado, mirando de cuando en cuando por su visor al Capitán América haciendo silbar su escudo, agitando sus alas para desplegarlas en vuelos mortales que nadie más se atrevería porque requerían fuerza que solamente ese suero proporcionaba. ¿Por qué se iba a fijar en alguien como él? Teniendo una fila de hermosas alas a su disposición, pretendía hacerle creer que tenía sus ojos en sus defectuosas inservibles alas mutiladas. Sus manos arrancaron la tapa del control de mandos de los cañones, usando uno de sus artefactos para entrar en sus sistemas y activar el virus que tenía preparado para ello. Tampoco es que le iba a decir que era su amor desde la infancia por culpa de los cuentos de Howard, mordiéndose la lengua cuando le veía sonreír a la Agente Carter o hablar de más con Natasha. Steve era noble hasta la médula de los huesos, y eso lo podía hacer tan compasivo que podía decirle que estaba enamorado solamente para no hacerlo menos por sus alas.

— _¡ironman, sobre ti!_

El castaño respingó, levantando su mirada a una nave que un soldado manejaba con la oscura intención de hacerla estrellar contra él. Los cañones fueron desactivados. Unas alas enormes y fuertes se interpusieron con lo que iba a ser su siguiente estadía en el laboratorio de Helen Cho, partiendo en dos la nave. El soldado tomó su arma que disparó contra una de las alas del Capitán América, salpicando el casco de Tony de sangre ante el cañonazo fatal que lo derribó, llevándose consigo al millonario, ambos cayendo al suelo con un golpe sordo. Tony se retiró el casco, abriendo sus ojos de par en par al ver a Rogers tumbado boca abajo con un ala rota, desprendida por la parte superior de su espalda. Todo se detuvo para él, sintiendo el corazón en los oídos mientras el rostro pálido del capitán era manchado por la sangre que comenzó a hacer un charco debajo de su cuerpo.

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Tony no volvió en sí hasta que Natasha le dio una bofetada, sujeto por su espalda por un preocupado Hulk porque se había vuelto loco, atacando la base de HYDRA hasta volarla en pedazos, aunque Fury le gritara que ya no tenía caso, llamando al resto de los Vengadores para que lo tranquilizaran. Steve ya viajaba en el Helitransporte hacia el hospital más cercano para ser atendido.

—Tony —la rusa tomó su rostro haciendo que le mirara— Quiero que te calmes o no podrás ayudarlo.

—¿S-Sigue vivo?

—Claro, cielo. Pero tú histérico no eres precisamente lo que Steve necesita.

—Llamen… llamen a Helen Cho —el castaño miró a Hulk, haciendo que le soltara— Ella tiene mi fórmula, ¡podemos salvar el ala de Steve!

Nadie entendió a qué se refería hasta que vieron un contenedor llegar con la doctora. Una fórmula que Tony creara en sus múltiples intentos por restaurar sus alas. Para él, había sido demasiado tarde porque la exposición de sus heridas y el desierto fueron factores que asesinaron los tejidos de sus alas que perdieron su belleza además de sus plumas sanas. Nunca más le crecerían más allá de escasos centímetros para caer antes de tiempo. La infección llegó muy lejos en su sistema, más no para el capitán a quien intervinieron con esa fórmula, sabiendo que eso sumado a su suero podrían salvar esa ala desprendida. Todos estuvieron esperando, observando detrás de los cristales la operación sin quitar sus miradas de encima, sin escuchar a María Hill llamarles para que comieran o al menos se cambiaran. Nadie se movió ni tampoco dejaron solo al millonario, el más ansioso de todos, dejando las preguntas sobre la fórmula o Helen Cho para luego.

Steve fue llevado a terapia intensiva con un buen diagnóstico por parte de Cho y los cirujanos. El ala sanaría sin mayores problemas, un poco de rehabilitación y el Capitán América estaría surcando los cielos en un santiamén. Los Vengadores celebraron con abrazos combinados con alas. Con toda la discreción que pudo, el castaño fue a la habitación de Rogers para verle, teniendo el permiso para entrar por unos minutos. Tony miró aquella mano con la intravenosa que quiso tocar, arrepintiéndose de inmediato, prefiriendo tener ambas manos ocupadas entre sí mientras hablaba muy bajo. El rubio seguía dormido así que no le escucharía, oportunidad que usó para sincerarse, sus alas cayendo mientras lo hacía.

—Lo siento, lo hiciste por protegerme. No debiste. No se perdía mucho. ¿Lo recuerdas? Dijiste que no era el mejor del equipo. Sigo sin serlo. Todos hacen que todo está bien y que no pasa nada con mis alas metálicas, pero sé que se preguntan quién ha permitido semejante barbaridad entre grandes aves como lo son todos ustedes. Yo solo tengo… dinero. E inteligencia. Y más dinero. Nada de eso pudo hacer de mis alas algo decente, librarlas de su condena. Hasta el mendigo más sucio de Nueva York tiene mejores alas que yo. Así que… ¿para qué me necesitas, Steve? Puedes conseguirte alguien con quien volar sin ninguna vergüenza, alguien que no tiene que quedarse abajo porque no puede volar a menos que use cañones y alas metálicas robóticas que ayuden a sus inútiles alas enfermas a levantar el vuelo. Tú eres perfecto, eres alguien con valores, inspiras a la gente, haces que todo sea mejor. Puedes volar muy alto, no me necesitas a mí para eso. Debes olvidarme y buscar alguien mejor, ¿okay? Yo voy estar realmente muy contento con ello, de verdad —Tony contuvo sus lágrimas que talló con rabia— Cuando era pequeño, mi padre siempre me regañaba porque no aprendí a volar a la edad en que todos los niños lo hacían, decía que si quería ir por los cielos con el Capitán América tenía que mover mis alas… no sabes cuantas veces abrí mis rodillas hasta que lo conseguí porque… porque yo soñaba con que volaría contigo. Pero en verdad me hace feliz con verte hacerlo con los demás, así que está bien que busques a alguien más porque eso es lo mejor. Yo no sirvo.

Tony parpadeó, tomando aire para calmarse y salir de la habitación cabizbajo. No se dio cuenta que un par de ojos azules ya le habían observado desde que habló, despertando por el sonido de su voz temblorosa. Cuando Steve salió del hospital, tuvieron una fiesta de bienvenida para él en el cuartel de los Vengadores, con un número grosero de agentes de SHIELD llenando la sala con risas, música y alas presumiendo sus colores y formas en descarados cortejos. El millonario no estuvo presente, excusándose con una cita importante de negocios en Shangai, aunque Clint le dijo al rubio que en realidad estaba en su taller otra vez encerrado. Los días pasaron mientras la rehabilitación del capitán avanzaba y pudo volar de nuevo para felicidad de su equipo y del resto. Hasta entonces fue que vio al castaño, porque entregaba nuevas armas mejoradas para los Vengadores en su ya conocida costumbre.

—Capipaleta, me alegra que la medicina haga su trabajo.

—Gracias por la fórmula, Tony.

—No me agradezcas a mí, la doctora Cho hizo el trabajo.

Stark jamás imaginó que días más adelante, cuando volvieron de una misión sin el capitán porque aún no estaba dado de alta, vería a este esperarles a salir del Quinjet, recibiéndoles con una amplia sonrisa y a él con algo que lo dejó de una pieza porque el rubio agitó sus alas para desplegarlas cuando le saludó una vez que se aseguró que volvía sin heridas.

—Gracias por cuidarte, Tony.

—Ah…

—¿Qué pasa?

Tony miró a los demás que de nuevo se hacían como si los cristales del cuartel fueran más interesantes.

—Tú… —el castaño tosió— tus alas… am…

—¿Qué tienen?

—Están… tú…

—¿Están cómo, Tony?

—Desplegadas.

Steve sonrió de oreja a oreja. —Por ti.

Quizá Natasha asegurara que Tony Stark era todo un casanova hombre de mundo que sabía como conquistar mujeres. Pero en esos momentos los colores invadieron su rostro mientras observaba boquiabierto esas alas abiertas cual abanico frente a él mostrando todas sus plumas, desde primarias hasta terciarias. Una señal de cortejo sin equivocación que dejó al millonario sin aliento.

—Serás mío, Anthony Edward Stark —anunció muy seguro el capitán.

Rhodey se haría presente en el departamento de Steve para aclarar qué clase de intenciones tenía para con su protegido genio cabeza hueca porque aquel gesto había llegado a sus oídos por numerosas fuentes, aunque una de las principales fueron esos dos espías rusos que se adelantaron antes de Pepper Potts fuese a enterarse y los quisiera matar a todos. El coronel sonrió al escuchar las muy serias y comprometidas palabras del rubio, prometiendo ayudarle para que el escurridizo genio no terminara metido en su taller una vez más cuando esos cortejos continuaran con mayor despliegue para que su necio amigo entendiera de una vez por todas que Steve Rogers realmente lo quería como pareja y no estaba jugando con él.

—Pero si lo haces llorar, yo mismo te arrancaré pluma por pluma.

—Gracias, Rhodey.

Lo siguiente fue durante una junta de SHIELD con los Vengadores, cuando Steve se puso de pie y le comunicó al Director Fury que pedía un permiso para tener tiempo de cortejar a Tony, lo que hizo que éste casi se ahogara con su bebida porque el gruñón director dio su consentimiento. Thor dijo algo de cazar una enorme bestia como muestra de amor, el millonario ya no lo escuchó. Su cerebro tuvo un corto circuito porque en lugar de estar viendo pantallas con información ultrasecreta de misiones altamente peligrosas, ahora había pantallas de internet sobre lugares y regalos para quienes iniciaban un cortejo. Una escena surrealista que le hizo pellizcarse para asegurarse de que no estaba alucinando por algún veneno de un enemigo invisible que no había detectado. Entonces apareció un Hulk que se lo llevó sin preguntarle hacia uno de los rascacielos de Nueva York para ver el vuelo de Steve a lo lejos, desplegado sus alas como solían hacerlo en los años 40, cuando no eran tantos y los chismes eran buenos, por lo que un vuelo de cortejo era anunciado de esa manera para que todos supieran que no debían intervenir entre los dos pue se consideraría casi como un adulterio. Tony jadeó, aferrándose al grueso cuello verde.

—No estoy soñando.

Hulk bufó, quedándose ambos así hasta que llegó el capitán para los tres bajar con un montón de periodistas queriendo tomarles fotos porque obviamente un vuelo de anuncio no iba a pasar desapercibido. El castaño quiso esconderse, sin embargo, un brazo alrededor de sus hombros con un ala sana le envolvieron, protegiéndole de la prensa que Steve calmó con respuestas seguras, directas y sin un solo atisbo de duda. Tony quiso correr a su taller, desafortunadamente Pepper lo había clausurado porque no había terminado con su papeleo.

—Esto no es Monster Inc., Peps. No me hagas esto.

—Folder fucsia va para compras…

—Ja, ja, graciosa.

Tony decidió contraatacar y quitar esas ideas tontas de todos de una vez por todas, reuniendo a los demás Vengadores una noche de películas para lo que pensaba será el parteaguas en ese mentado cortejo de la vieja escuela. Frente a todos, incluyendo al propio Steve, se quitó su protección metálica de sus alas, dejándolas al descubierto para que todo el equipo al fin viera su estado. Tomó aire, levantando su mirada con la idea de ver el asco, el rechazo o la vergüenza. Clint se acercó, silbando para acariciarlas apenas, recibiendo un manotazo de Natasha porque el capitán le gruñó en advertencia. Los Vengadores se fueron levantando para observar de cerca sus alas con las suyas agitándose en claro signo de alegría. En una parvada, que todos conocieran las alas de todos era un rito importante que no habían llevado a cabo hasta esos momentos. Thor las alabó, diciendo que las cicatrices eran la mejor medalla de un guerrero, Bruce le comentó que necesitaban tomar más el sol porque estaban pálidas, Natasha le dijo que un día quería acicalarlas porque no sabía hacerlo bien, mientras que Clint le bromeó como siempre diciendo que eran de pollito.

—¿N-No… no les dan asco? —Tony preguntó completamente atónito— Son…

—Bonitas, raras, pero bonitas.

—Creo que necesitan un día en el spa.

—Un poco de savia de Yggdrasill para lubricarlas, tal vez.

—Ejercicio, eso les hace falta. Eres un flojo.

—Pero… pero… no sirven para volar, son…

—No va a funcionar —sonrió Steve, llegando con todos ellos— Tony, gracias por mostrarnos tus alas, creo que todos debemos corresponder el gesto. ¿Muchachos?

Un capullo hecho de diferentes alas envolvió al castaño que sintió sus ojos rozarle y soltar un par de lágrimas de felicidad al ver eso. Su parvada. Por primera vez desde Afganistán, se dio el valor para levantar sus alas sin protección, que temblaron un poco, pero rozaron la de todos los Vengadores, cuyos brazos ahora le cubrieron.

—Eres un genio para crear cosas, Tony, pero a veces eres algo tonto —sonrió Clint.

—Pensar que vales por unas alas es realmente no darte el mérito que mereces, Tones —se unió Bruce.

—Si los guerreros valieran por su perfección, nadie viviría en el Valhalla —dijo Thor.

—Eres lindo tal cual eres, Tony —Natasha le guiñó un ojo.

—Y lo mejor, es que eres parte de esta familia —terminó Steve, mirándole feliz.

Vino un baile, en una gala que se organizó para recaudar fondos con los Vengadores como invitados especiales. Steve pidió una pieza con él, haciendo esa danza de alas que llenaría los titulares de los periódicos y colapsaría las redes al día siguiente. Tony fue casi corriendo a un complacido Rhodey que escuchó sus temores infundados de que algo malo fuese a suceder porque siempre pasaba algo malo cuando todo iba tan bien. Nada sucedió. Si fue por los relámpagos de Thor, las guardias de Hulk o los trabajos de espía de Clin y Natasha no pudo asegurarlo. El millonario tuvo una serenata en plena medianoche en su balcón del penthouse, Jarvis previamente anunciándole que el Capitán Rogers aterrizaba afuera con una guitarra en las manos. Tony pidió que su IA grabara todo mientras abría la puerta para salir y escuchar una vieja balada con la voz del rubio. Cuando terminó, le fue imposible no abrazarlo completamente emocionado cual colegiala.

—¿Por qué haces tantas cosas tan cursis?

—Por ti.

—Steve…

—Mereces el cielo y sus estrellas, Tony —el capitán tomó su mentón haciendo que le observara— Y yo te llevaré a él.

Fue su primer beso, envuelto en un par de cálidas y fuertes alas que acariciaron las suyas pequeñas e incompletas que se entrelazaron con cuidado. Toda una legión de cajas atascó el departamento de Steve, un completo set para acicalar plumas que el millonario había enviado para su siguiente paso en el cortejo, el cuidado mutuo de alas. La timidez de Stark sobre sus alas aún persistía, pero ahora ya no se cohibía ante su familia o con Steve, a quien dejó que las tocara, sonrojándose por el trato tan cuidadoso, tan reverencial del rubio para sus pequeñas y deformes alas que se agitaron en felicidad, aunque no pudieran desplegarse como debían para corresponder las enormes del capitán que le envolvieron cuando estuvieron acicaladas. Recibió besos tiernos en ellas, las caricias de las otras plumas y promesas de amor que hicieron su corazón latir aprisa.

—Te amo, Tony.

—… y yo te amo, te he amado desde siempre.

—¿Te casarías conmigo?

—Depende.

—¿Depende?

—Quiero el mejor nido de todos.

Tony lo dijo en broma, pero Steve sí se lo tomó en serio, así que días más tarde, cuando regresaban de una misión contra un pulpo gigante que estaba perdido en esta dimensión y era más noble que Winnie the Pooh, el castaño encontró en su torre una habitación con la paja más suave en color dorado enlazada con plumas rojizas que hacían un nido para descansar sus adoloridas alas como si fuesen rechonchas nubes de algodón. Un Nido. En el medio estaba una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro que el capitán abrió, hincando una rodilla frente a él.

—Anthony Edward Stark, ¿me harías el honor de ser mi esposo?

—Sí… ¡SÍ! ¡POR LAS ECUACIONES DE EINSTEIN, STEVE! ¡¿CÓMO HICISTE ESTO?!

—Secretos de un fósil.

—Voy a besarte.

—Adelante.

Hicieron más que besarse.

Una tarde, Tony se colgó de la espalda de Steve y voló con los Vengadores por el cielo de Nueva York. En su mano izquierda llevaba un anillo de oro con alas entrelazadas. Los monstruos gigantes llenos de baba siguieron apareciendo, igual que HYDRA o unos Guardianes de la Galaxia, y en cada caso, siempre lograron salir airosos. Junto a su esposo, su familia. Tony bien no podría volar por sí solo, pero no lo necesitaba cuando tenía tantas alas para llevarlo a los cielos en donde pudo alcanzar esas estrellas que siempre habían huido de él. Vivía entre ellas.

 

 

**FIN**


End file.
